


Movies with the Seven

by MidNightWriter24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth is a lil’ shit, Embarrassing Photos, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I really need to stop obsessing over this, Let this boi sleep, No Jiper, Sleepy!Nico, Will is ridiculously happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/MidNightWriter24
Summary: Nico falls asleep on Will during a movie night.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico diAngelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. Nico Protests

**Author's Note:**

> So, I will never write anything except fluff apparently. Take this worthless chunk of fluff and make me stop obsessing over it!
> 
> Edit: Wow, I'm glad that y'all like this so much! I'm so close to breaking 100 kudos on this, I'll post something else in the same vein if I actually reach this unattainable milestone. Thanks sooo much!

**_Nico’s POV_ **

Nico sat at his table in the dining pavilion during dinnertime. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank all sat at his table too, and he was fairly sure they were plotting something. Percy kept looking over with a knowing smirk on his face, and since Annabeth was the one with an actual brain, she must be in on it. Another clue was Hazel and Frank visiting from Camp Jupiter, for the second time in just a week. True, Hazel was practicing her shadowtraveling, but twice in one week was a little suspicious. Not that he minded much. Nico picked at his food, a simple chicken sandwich with some grapes. He wasn’t hungry but if he didn’t make an effort to eat, the human equivalent of a golden retriever puppy would be over here hounding him.

“Hey Nico! Are ya going to eat that sandwich or simply stare at it?” 

Speak of the devil, here came Will Solace. Plopping down on the bench right next to him that had been purposefully left open by his meddling friends. Hazel sat on his other side of course. 

“I’m going to eat, Solace.” Rolling his eyes, Nico took a bite. 

“So Will,” Percy butted in. “We were thinking of having a movie night in Nico’s cabin tonight, would you like to join us?” Nico nearly choked on his sandwich. 

So that’s what they were planning! Last time that the Seven had a movie night, he ended up shadowtraveling away before a pillow smacked him in the raging debate over which movie was better,  _ Titanic  _ or  _ Hercules, _ between Percy and Jason. Whenever the Seven got together and Jason and Percy argued over something trivial, Hazel and he were uncomfortably neutral, Annabeth taking the logical side, and everyone else randomly picking a side until Leo defused the situation with a corny joke turning the attention towards him and ending with him either shocked or soaked. Basically when the Seven got together, no one got any sleep. 

“You good, Nico?’’ Will asked concernedly. Nico swallowed his bite of sandwich, and muttered.

“Yup. Jackson,  _ NO _ . I am not cleaning up another puddle of water after you soak Leo for cracking a horribly corny joke, or dragging both you and Jason to the infirmary after he accidentally electrocutes both of you.”

“Aww c’mon.” Percy pouted, giving him the trademark Percy Jackson Sad Puppy eyes.

“I would love to come!” Will said cheerily.   


“No, you won’t because this is  _ not happening. _ No. No way.” 

Nico loudly protested against this plan. None of it mattered though, because after dinner everyone piled into the Hades cabin with blankets and snacks. Percy brought black licorice as a peace offering, so he let them stay with the warning that if there was  _ a single puddle, _ he was raising a skeleton army to dance on the roof of the Poseidon Cabin all night long. Everyone was settled in and the usual argument about movies had begun when Will showed up. He brought an enormous bowl of popcorn and the fluffiest blanket Nico had ever seen. Of course, he promptly settled on the couch right next to Nico’s spot. 

“Hey Death Boy.”

“Solace.” Nico greeted him. That was about as friendly as he got. The movie debate was settled over the tiebreaker of  _ Spirited Away,  _ and everyone settled down into their respective positions. As the night wore on, they burned through plenty of movies and Percy had fallen asleep on the couch allowing Jason to start playing  _ Hercules _ . Nico also felt extremely tired, and he slumped to the side, landing on Will. He was too tired to care, and .  _ How is he still so gods-damned warm…  _ Nico thought as he drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Adorable Cuteness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sees Nico asleep on him. Also, Will is so the ‘Mom friend’!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last two chapters are super short, sorry!

**_Will’s POV_ **

Will felt something land on his lap and looked down. He immediately broke into a wide smile. Nico had fallen asleep, like the tiny kitten that he was. Will hesitantly ran his fingers through his hair, ready to pull back at a moment’s notice. When nothing happened except Nico letting out a soft sigh, he relaxed and did it again. Nico’s jet-black hair was surprisingly soft and fell cutely over his forehead as he slept.  _ Gods, he really is just a little cinnamon roll. _

Looking around the room, only a couple people were still awake, namely Annabeth, Jason, and Frank. Piper was asleep leaning against the wall, Hazel on Frank’s shoulder, and Leo had simply curled up on the floor. Annabeth started to wake Percy, switching off the TV. Jason woke Piper and Frank scooped up Hazel, tucking her into one of the empty bunks before leaving himself. The cabin quickly emptied out, leaving just Hazel, Nico, Leo, and him. 

Will extracted himself from underneath Nico and lifted the sleeping son of Hades bridal style. Setting Nico down into the messy nest of blankets that he called a bed, Will covered him with a blanket that had tiny skulls on it and turned to trying to wake Leo up.  _ Damn, how often did this kid actually sleep?  _

After shoving off a tired Leo, Will ascended the steps to his own cabin. He tried the door, and sighed when he heard a clunk. Of course, his siblings had thought that it would be funny to lock him out. Where would he sleep now? Percy and Annabeth were in the Poseidon cabin, Jason was letting Frank stay with him in the Zeus cabin, Piper went back to the Aphrodite cabin, and Leo was crashing at the Hephaestus cabin. The infirmary was empty and closed up, not for long because Capture-The-Flag was next week, but still. Maybe the Hades cabin? Nico wasn’t seen before noon unless he was forced to get up, and Hazel also slept late when she was here. Add in the annoying habit of having to rise with the sun being an Apollo kid, and he could probably sleep in the Hades cabin with no one the wiser.

Slipping into the Hades cabin again, Will glanced over at Nico’s nest. Nico had slid down under his blanket pile, and all that could be seen was some messy black hair poking out. Will curled up on the couch, and fell asleep listening to the sound of soft breathing. 


	3. Annabeth Is A Lil’ Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is embarrassed again.

**_Nico’s POV_ **

The next morning, Nico woke up to a surprise. Next to his bed was an apple and a small plate containing some bread with nuts. A small note sat beside it.  _ Morning Sleepy-head! You missed breakfast, so here ya go! :D _ Judging by the abysmal handwriting, it was from Will. You’d think that a doctor would have clear handwriting so that a patient could read their prescriptions, but Will genuinely had the worst handwriting ever. Wow, he really had missed breakfast by a long shot. Glancing at the clock, the time was 11:45 A.M. Breakfast was served at 7-8 A.M. at Camp Half-Blood. When he wandered out of his cabin, he headed to the dining pavilion. When he got there, Annabeth looked at him with a smile on her face. 

“Nico! Hey c’mere I want to show you something!” She’s acting weird...

“Sure?” Nico warily walked over to Annabeth. 

“Look!” Annabeth showed him her phone. Pulled up onscreen was a photo. It was from last night, after he fell asleep. He was laying on Will’s lap, and Will was running a hand through his hair and smiling brightly down at him. 

“Annabeth!” He hissed, blushing. When exactly had she taken that picture? 

_ Gods, so embarrassing... _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment! The author is a lil’ gremlin that feeds off them!


End file.
